


white as death, fresh as snow

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa visits her husband's grave on Samhain... with her new lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	white as death, fresh as snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dexstarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/gifts).



> Written for hp_halloween!

Narcissa laid a black rose on her husband's grave and prayed that the Veil wouldn't part. She'd come for tradition's sake only; she observed so few of those now. She stood on frozen ground and made this one concession to him, hands tightly folded against the bitter chill.

No tears fell. Her shallow breath left her lips like her own soul leaving her body.

*

Pansy stood to the side, waiting. She had no-one for whom she mourned. She'd never, before, had anyone worth a rose. As she watched, she trailed her gloved hand over the nearest tomb, the weathered stone smooth like marble. Her heart felt hot within her chest, more alive because of the cold, beating harder this close to death.

*

Narcissa walked away at half past midnight.

She walked toward her young lover who, when Narcissa neared, blushed.

"I'm ready to be warm again, my love." Narcissa cupped Pansy's face.

She'd take this girl to her marital bed, strip her naked, rejoice. They'd tumble together, hot as orchids.

...petals falling open for her mouth.

...a tight whorl of rose, oiled slick and hot for her fingers.

So much life writhing between sheets white as death, fresh as snow.


End file.
